1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a baler and, more particularly, is concerned with improved means for controlling the shape of bales successively formed within and discharged from the bale chamber of the baler.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional baler includes an elongated, fore-and-aft extending bale chamber within which bales are successively formed and moved toward a rear discharge end thereof. In order to form bales within the bale chamber having a desired level of density, it is common practice to provide spaced apart top and bottom rails for the bale chamber which are oriented fore-and-aft and pivotally mounted on the baler at their forward ends.
Under some baling conditions, such as in light crop materials, in order to be able to achieve the desired level of bale density, the rearward ends of the rails must be held closer to each other than the forward ends by an adjustable tension control device which is commonly provided on the bale chamber such that the rails converge toward one another at their rearward ends. Under such conditions, the bale chamber is provided with its shortest vertical dimension at the rear discharge end thereof which forms a restriction within the bale chamber to the passage of a bale through the discharge end thereof and forces the rearward ends of the top and bottom rails into the top and bottom surfaces of the bale. Because of the added effect of gravity, the rearward end of the top rail is forced deeper into the top surface of a bale discharging from the bale chamber than is the rearward end of the bottom rail into the bottom surface of the bale. Bales formed under such conditions emerge from the bale chamber in a distorted form or shape which causes problems in subsequent handling and storage of the bales.